Guess she has a thing for Ortho surgeons
by CaptainOfTheRainbowShip
Summary: AU. A couple of years after their break up, Callie leaves Seattle just like she left Arizona after cheating on the blonde. Enter one Eliza Minnick, confident, gorgeous, cocky. The womanizer falls for the Peds surgeon immediately. And Arizona? Well, she just has a thing for Ortho surgeons. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Okay guys, just something before we begin. This story is AU, this means that there are pairings and happenings that probably will never happen in Grey's on TV. Also, Callie will be a bitch in this story. Also Grey's is the property of Rhonda Rhimes. Now onto more important things.**

Unsurprisingly, it was raining yet again in the busy city of Seattle. In a room in Grey Sloan Memorial hospital, there was a meeting taking place. All the department heads were there, talking quietly among themselves until their boss, doctor Bailey, would fill into the room and start the meeting. A few minutes passed wherein dr. Arizona Robbins talked to her colleagues and friends. "So, Robbins, how did the date go last night?" The voice asking was a masculine one, belonging to one of her best friends. "No, Jackson it didn't. We had a nice meal together, I offered to give her a ride, but she said her boyfriend wouldn't like it if their future bedpartner got too close to one of them. So, I got tricked by a unicorn hunter, something that hasn't happened to me since college." Jackson tried to muffle his laughter but eventually he gave in to his urge to laugh. "Meredith, do something about your husband. He's laughing at you best friend." Arizona whined at the general surgeon. "Jackson, behave, you big child. It isn't funny that the girl that Arizona really liked just wanted to drag her rainbow ass into bed with her boyfriend." And with that, Meredith also started laughing at her pouting friend. It was just too funny really.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged into the house." At that moment, Calliope 'Callie' Torres walked in the room looking worse for the wear. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept in a week. "Probably hung over from her big night out." Jackson sneered. Arizona sighed, she really couldn't blame him for acting this way. He and Meredith were the ones that helped her pull it back together after she found out the Latina had been cheating on her with a nurse. After crashing with them for a week she started looking for a new place and learned to live by herself again, it wasn't easy. She cried, a lot, and when she wasn't crying she was working. But after a month or two, she started being the old Arizona again. The perky, friendly character she was before she got in a relationship with Callie. And now, after two years, she could finally say that she was better off without the partying Latina in her life. Sure, it was fun while it lasted, but Callie was never good for her.

But before she could chastise Jackson for unprofessional behaviour, dr. Bailey walked into the room. "Okay people, take a seat, I'd like to begin this meeting before my hospital needs me again." Arizona sat down between her two friends and quickly tied her hair into a ponytail. "First topic of discussion, dr. Torres will be leaving us in two short months, her replacement will be starting on Monday so she can get a hang of leading the department before dr. Torres will leave us in June." She felt her eyebrows rising and the looks her friends were giving her. But she was well and truly over Callie, she really couldn't care less about her. "Next up, it's been a couple of months since we replaced all of our paperwork with tablets and I want to know how it's been going and if there are any complaints or suggestions." Overall everybody was happy with the innovations and a couple of minutes they were all filing out of the conference room they had been occupying.

As the blonde made her way to rounds, she met her resident. Josephine Wilson. "Hey Jo, how's Steph doing?" the brunette couldn't help but get a lovesick look on her face. "She's really great, we're talking about moving in together." Arizona couldn't help but chuckle, they had been together for nearly half a year and they were one of the cutest couples she had ever seen. "But we still on for fitness tonight?" Arizona quickly nodded. After she and Callie had broken up, she started working out and when she and Jo became friends, the resident would often join her. "I'll be there around 8, I'm still jealous that your apartment complex has a gym." The blonde just shrugged. "That was one of the biggest reasons why I chose the apartment. Plus, it been doing wonders for my butt."

They shared a quick laugh before they walked onto the Peds floor and into one of the rooms on the right. "Hello Robbie, how are you doing today?" They both smiled at the 8-year old boy with glasses. "Hi doctor Robbins, I'm fine." The boy smiled widely, showing the gaps between his teeth. "So, today is the big day, huh? Wanna walk through the surgery one last time?" the boy nodded quickly and pulled his shirt up so that the doctors could point out everything. "Wilson?" Arizona made a gesture for Jo to go forward. "Okay Robbie, we're going to make a teeny tiny cut here." She pointed out the spot on his tummy. "Then we're going to take your appendix, you know what that is right?" he made an indignant noise. "Of course, what am I talking about. You know so much you could almost do the operation yourself. But anyway, we're going to cut the appendix out and then we're close your tummy back up." She grinned at him. "And then you can eat what you want. You know," she leaned closer to him. "I was thinking that I could sneak a burger or two in here and then we can eat together." He nodded enthusiastically. "Okay champ, we'll see you in a couple of hours."

 **|AR &EM|**

"Doctor Robbins, that was cool." Jo grinned, having just done her first solo surgery. With her mentor in the observation deck of course. But her attention was quickly grabbed by her girlfriend beaming at her and pulling her to an on-call room. "Bye doctor Robbins, and thanks again." Jo called over her shoulder as she was pulled through the door. Arizona just shook her head and laughed quietly, to be young and in love.

She walked into the cafeteria for a late lunch and walked over to her friends when she saw them sitting at their usual table. "So, I managed to weasel some information out of Bailey about the new Ortho Chief." Meredith began, "Doctor Eliza Minnick, double certified in Ortho and Sports Medicine. Real talented, read some of her publications." At that moment April said down, quickly giving Alex a kiss on his cheek, to which he just grunted. "So, what exactly are we talking about?" She asked and bit into her sandwich. "The new Ortho head." Jackson answered. "Heard she's all about the lady loving, so maybe she's something for you Zona." Meredith grinned at her. "She's supposed to be really badass, confident in what she does. She's even done a TED MED. Maybe we could watch it Saturday during the weekly dinner. April, it's at yours and Alex's, right?" The ginger quickly nodded before swallowing. "Be there around 8 'o clock." After that they all left the cafeteria, going about their business.

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed, if you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments and I'll see you next time. Captain sailing away in her rainbow ship.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Okay second chapter is up, and just so we're clear: Arizona hasn't lost her leg.  
Disclaimer: Grey's isn't mine.**

It was around 9 AM that they heard it, a big pile up on the freeway, something that they knew would bring them a lot of work. When the first ambulance came into the bay, they were hardly prepared for the incoming flow. "Wilson. On me, now!" Arizona called from the door, while running to the ambulance with the little girl in it. "On my way!" Her protégé called back, making her way through all the surgeons at the door. "Hi sweetie, my name is Arizona. What's yours?" She made sure to flash the girl a bright dimpled smile. "My name is Danielle." She said in a small quiet voice. "Okay Danielle, this here is Jo and we're going to take super good care of you, is that okay?" But before the little girl could respond she went unconscious. "Crap, get her in there now!" Arizona and Jo took the girl to an emergency room and quickly got to work, cutting open her shirt to see that her belly was extended and hard with internal bleeding. "Wilson! Call an OR right now, we're going up." Jo nodded and called ahead of Arizona who was running to the elevator at that point.

"Dammit, her insides are totally shredded I'm not even sure how she could've been responsive when she got here." Arizona muttered under her breath after finally having stabilized a giant bleeder. "She was probably running of adrenaline or something." Jo offered. The blonde made a non-committal sound and continued to work on the little girl's liver.

 **|AR &EM|**

Meredith finally had a chance to take a breather, she stood by the nurse station in the ER waiting for her resident to return with the test result. Suddenly EMTs came rushing in the ER with a woman sitting on top of an unconscious man on a stretcher. "Can I get some help here?! I literally have my finger on one of his major arteries." Meredith rushed forward while snapping on some gloves. "Bring him to room two, now." She ordered the men pushing the stretcher. "DeLuca, come over here." She called for her resident. "Okay DeLuca, she's going to get her finger of the artery, you have to replace that finger immediately, if you don't, this man will die." She looked around the room and asked if everyone was ready. "Okay. Three, two, one. Now." The woman pulled her hand away from the patient and DeLuca rushed to replace her. "So… You're our new head of Ortho, am I wrong?" Meredith asked while working on the patient on her table. "I am, actually. I think I'm at a disadvantage not knowing your name though." Eliza smirked. "Doctor Meredith Grey, nice to meet you. I suggest you get some scrubs to change into and meet us in OR 1." The brunette nodded and went for the door. "I'll see you in a few then."

 **|AR &EM|**

Arizona sighed in relief I when she made the final suture. "Wilson, take her to recovery. I'm going to talk to her parents." The resident made an affirmative sound, while the blonde went for the door. "I'll see you in a few then. We're probably going to be in the OR the entire day." She briskly walked to the waiting room, scanning the crowd for the parents of the little girl. "Mr. and Mrs. Dennis?" She saw to heads snap up towards her and began to make her way towards the anxious parent. "Let me begin with telling you that Danielle has made it through the surgery successfully, the first 24 hours are always critical but we have high hopes for your daughter." The mother fell in her husband's arms crying tears of relief while the husband looked at Arizona. "Thank you, thank you so much." He breathed out. "Of course, if you'll follow me I'll bring you to her room. She's still in recovery but she should be waking up soon."

 **|AR &EM|**

Jackson, Meredith, April and Alex stood together in the parking lot discussing events of the day. "I worked with Minnick today. Arizona will totally have a crush on her after being in an OR with her, I know I almost have one on her." Jackson frowned and looked at his wife. "What? I said almost, you know I love you." Jackson just shook his head at that while chuckling quietly at his wife's behavior. "She's really amazing in an operating room, I have to agree with you on that one. But I think it'll be the confidence she exudes, that's the reason Arizona will be attracted to her. She has a thing for strong women." Alex said, he knew his best friend well and was her wingman more often than not. "So, do we want to make a betting pool on when our beloved friend ends up on a date with Minnick?" Jackson asked, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. "I say end of the week." Meredith offered. "What? No way! I say at least three weeks." April said. "Well that's not really logical either, is it? I say it's two months. She'll wait until Torres is gone before making a move on our favorite blonde." Alex wrote on the piece of paper that was passed around. "Two months and a week, she'll have to win Arizona over and if she'll only make her move when Torres is gone she's going to have to do her best to get Zona to agree." It was then that they saw Arizona walk out of the hospital. "Well, talk of the devil and he shall appear." Jackson muttered. "Hey guys, you ready to go? I need to catch a ride with one of you, Wilson drove me here this morning." Alex was quick to agree and they said their goodbyes to each other before getting into their separate vehicles and driving off. "So how was your day today Arizona?" The blonde groaned before answering. "Horrible, I spent all day in the OR and I'm sore everywhere. When I get home, I'm getting in the shower and after that I'm going to sleep." They soon stopped in front of Arizona's apartment complex. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Sleep tight." She gave them a quick smile before disappearing into the building.

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed. Captain sailing away in her rainbow ship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. hello again, hope you enjoy the chapter.** _Flashbacks are in Italics._ **Now, onto the chapter.**

The past two months have flown by for Arizona, between her work as a department head and her friends, she hardly noticed the time passing by. She looked up from her cup of coffee when she got paged. With a longing sigh, she looked at her coffee before abandoning it and running to the ER. "Okay Wilson, what do we have?" She looked at her protégé questioningly. "Brain Giles. 15 years old, he and his friends thought it'd be funny to take a shopping cart and jump of the roof with it. Both his legs are completely shattered, probably broke a couple of ribs." Arizona nodded and took the boy into one of the empty rooms and began cutting his clothes of. "Page Ortho, now." She called to a nurse standing by. "Wilson help me with the jeans." They began to cut the jeans from the boy's body. "You paged me? Oh wow, that's bad." Arizona looked up to see the new gorgeous Ortho surgeon. "Big chance he also has shattered his hips." As the blonde looked up again, she thought back to their first meeting nearly two months ago.

 **|AR &EM|**

 _Arizona was waiting for Alex so that the neuro surgeon could give her a consult on a boy that was just rolled into the ER. When he finally came out of a patient's room she called him over to her. "Alex, could you maybe take a look at this?" He nodded at her and took the tablet. At that moment, April and Meredith came walking towards them. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" Meredith asked, while April gave her fiancé a kiss on his cheek. "I'm fine, just a long day." Meredith interrupted her by holding up her hand and picking up her ringing phone. "Hi Jackson. What do you mean Anna won't go to sleep? Okay, okay, give her the phone." At that moment, Meredith's face got a gigantic smile on her face. "Hello lovely, no mommy doesn't mind." She walked around the corner to talk to her daughter. "So, Zona," April began. "Have you met Minnick already?" The blonde shook her head. "Heard a lot about her though, you've operated with her right?" They both nodded to that. "Some even say I'm a rock star in the OR, but I'm not the judge of that." She heard a smooth, confident voice and whirled around. "But just for the formalities, my name is Eliza Minnick. And what's yours gorgeous?" The Peds surgeon felt her breath hitch when she looked at the beauty of the brunette. But she recovered quickly and put on her biggest smile, dimples and all. "Arizona Robbins, pediatric surgeon extraordinaire." She almost did a little bow, but decided against it. "Well doctor Robbins, I look forward to working with you." The Ortho surgeon gave her a wink and then walked off. Arizona released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Huh, I guess Robbins has a thing for Ortho surgeons." She whirled around with fire in her eyes. "That's a pretty mouth you have there Karev, it would be a real big shame if you couldn't kiss Kepner with it again for the foreseeable future." She threatened him. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked toward the elevator after giving April a quick peck on the lips. "So, what have I missed?" Meredith asked when she came back from around the corner._

 **|AR &EM|**

And now two months later, she hadn't worked with Minnick yet, until now that is. She was in the scrub room with Jo when Minnick came in. "Sorry I'm so late, apparently, I don't know how a department should be run." Arizona rolled her eyes the thought that Callie was creating problems again. "Don't worry Bailey handled her ass perfectly." Arizona raised her eyebrows at that while Jo spoke up. "Torres is just stirring shit, hoping that she'll get more attention. Don't mind her, otherwise she'll just get the satisfaction." The brunette attending made a sound at that.

 **|AR &EM|**

 _Eliza knocked on the door and was told to enter. "So, why exactly am I here doctor Bailey?" She asked when she sat down in chair in front of Bailey's desk. "Because I don't trust you with my department." She heard the annoying voice before she saw the Latina. "Oh please, this isn't my first rodeo lady." Callie snorted at that. "Enough!" Bailey called. "Torres, you're leaving us and we're giving the department to the best candidate for the job. Dr. Minnick has run multiple departments in her career, they were all in the top three of Ortho departments in the county. While you stand here complaining about how you don't trust her, the rest of the staff already does. They have been going to her instead of you if they have a problem." Bailey pointed out angrily. Callie just gaped at that while Eliza was smirking. "Yeah, that happens when they see you're better than your alternative." The Latina just glared at her for that. "Oh dear God, Minnick, just go. You're just making this harder on both of us. Go to your surgery with Robbins." The chief sighed rubbing her temples. "With pleasure, I was looking forward to see her again." She smirked Callie, who just ground her teeth together at the mention of her ex. "Have a good day Chief."_

 **|AR &EM|**

"So how exactly was he able to do this to his body?" Eliza asked while she was working on his left calf. "Thought it'd be funny to race down the roof with a shopping cart." Arizona commented while working on a punctured lung. "Oh, like Jackass?" The Ortho surgeon asked. "Wait, like what?" The blonde looked toward Minnick. "You mean to say you haven't seen Jackass? Like ever? Well, that just won't to, we'll change that don't worry." At that moment, the monitor started to beep and his chest began to fill with blood. "Shit, Minnick up here. Wilson move." Eliza abandoned the leg and stood opposite from the blonde. "Okay, let's go. Clamp."

They stood in the scrub room again, this time without Jo. "Nice save, dr. Robbins. You're a true rock star in there." The brunette commented with a confident smirk on her face. "Makes a girl wonder what else you're talented in." The blonde just grinned at that. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked, while dragging her hand over Minnick's arm. "I'll see you around doctor." After the blonde was out of the scrub room Eliza released her breath. "Jesus, I think I'm out of my league here."

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed, if you have suggestions as to how you would like to see Maggie and Amelia in this story, leave a review and if you have an amazing idea that I agree with I'll use it in the story. Captain sailing away in her rainbow ship.**


	4. Chapter 4

'Okay Minnick, this is it. Today is the day you're going to woo your lady.' Eliza thought as she stood in front of the hospital. After she got her crap together, she got to thinking and she realised she wanted Arizona. But after the blonde's impressive display of flirting, she was thrown off her game for a while. But after a couple of hours she was back to being the confident womaniser she usually was. And she decided that she was going to fluster the beautiful blonde and then she was going to ask her out on a date. Shouldn't take more than a day, right?

 **|AR &EM|**

Oh, how wrong she was. It was two days later, and she hadn't been able to sweep the blonde off her feet at all. Instead she left the Peds surgeon more embarrassed than she ever felt. Instead of getting flustered, the blonde had returned her flirty behavior, but ten times worse. Always touching the brunette one way or another, it was driving Eliza crazy. But she had a feeling that today was the day where she was finally on top of her game. "Good morning doctor Robbins. Here, just how you like it." She said with a smirk when she gave Arizona a cup of coffee, which she got at her favorite coffee place. "Thank you doctor Minnick, one would think you're trying to impress a girl." The blonde said with a sultry voice. "Well one would be right, I'll see you later." She gave Arizona a wink and walked out of the attending lounge towards her rounds.

"I can't believe you like her, it's disgusting." Arizona turned around a gave Callie a withering glare. "Keep your nose out of my business, Calliope. You haven't had the right to have an opinion on my life in a long time." Callie frowned and moved closer. "I've always had the right, don't pretend that you don't care about me too." The blonde just scoffed at that. "I might have cared about you, years ago. But now it's just funny to see how badly you've fucked your life up. I don't care about you anymore and I'm glad that this is your last day." Arizona walked towards the door. "Go fuck a nurse or two and leave me alone." Arizona walked passed Meredith and April who gave her a questioning look. "It's fine, just keep the bitch away from me." She scowled. Once she was around the corner she took a deep breath to calm herself and take a sip of the coffee Eliza had given her. She smiled a little, it was exactly how she liked it. She calmly made her way to rounds and met up with Jo. "Have you decided on your fellowship yet?" Jo gave her an incredulous look. "Please, you know I made up my mind months ago, you just want to hear that I chose you." The blonde just grinned at her. "It doesn't hurt to hear you say it, Jo." The brunette just scoffed and kept walking to the patient room. "Good morning Sam, ready for your big day?" She grinned at the little girl lying on the hospital bed.

 **|AR &EM|**

"Okay doctor Wilson, you can close up." The brunette just nodded and started to work with the sutures. Arizona made her way over to scrub room where she washed her hands and left quickly left. "Here." When she looked to her right she saw Eliza with a sandwich in her outreached hand. "Thank you." She gave her a tiny smile before she began eating the offered food. "I knew you had back to back surgeries today so I thought you'd appreciate something to eat before going back in there." The brunette flashed her most charming smile at the blonde who just reached out to her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Thank you, someday I'll return the favor, you can count on that." Eliza took a deep breath. "Also, Arizona I was wondering if-" she was interrupted by Arizona's pager. "Sorry, my next surgery was moved up. We'll have to cut this short." She smiled and then quickly walked away. "Dammit, why is it impossible for me to ask her out?" She cursed her luck and made her way back to the elevator.

Jackson stood a couple of feet away, frowning. 'If I don't step in, I lose the betting pool. I can't let that happen. That, and she and Arizona belong together, you'd be blind to not see that.' With his mind made up he walked away.

 **|AR &EM|**

Just after nine 'o clock Eliza walked in the attending lounge and sat down with a tired sigh, until she saw a package in her locker. 'Thought you might appreciate this, -A.' She opened the package and saw a bowl of fruit salad, she was grateful. She hadn't eaten since lunch and she was positively starving now. "Just you wait Arizona, I'll ask you to go out with me. Just watch me." She quickly changed into her street clothes and left the hospital all the while having a grin on her face. But when she got to her car, she saw someone leaning against it. "Doctor Avery, why exactly are you leaning against my car?" Jackson looked up and grinned at her. "I've seen that you tried to ask Arizona out today, I've also seen that it didn't work. So, in all my wisdom I've decided that I shall help you ask my best friend out." Eliza nodded at the man. "And what do you get out of this?" She questioned him. "Me? Well, I'll see my best friend happy. That and two hundred bucks from the betting pool." He gave her his most charming grin. "Really, you have a betting pool going on? That's really mature, isn't it?" Jackson just shrugged his shoulders and started telling her his plan.

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed, if you have any suggestion for the story leave them in a review, they make me happy. Hope to see you next time. Captain sailing away in her rainbow ship.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Eliza, you remember our plan?" Jackson asked from the driver's seat. "Yes, I've got it. I sneak into the lounge, and put a red rose into Arizona's locker and I'll put the coffee next to it. Then I'll bring her some lunch in her office, and I'll deliver a bouquet of red roses to her office after four 'o clock. When she's done for the day, I'll be waiting by her car with another red rose asking her out on a date. But seriously, she's really into all the sappy, corny stuff?" Jackson nodded with enthusiasm. "She'll never come out and say it, but she's a sucker when it comes to grand gestures. She'll love it, just believe me on this one." Eliza steadied her breath and looked at the plastic surgeon one last time before stepping out of the car. "Okay, wish me luck. I'm really going to need it, no one has ever made me this nervous."

Arizona groaned when she walked into the attending lounge, already tired of the day to come. "I really hate these long days." She had to plan for a conjoined twin operation, something that always took long to coordinate. The hospital was the first to have done this kind of surgery on newborns, with it came a lot of recognition. She just shrugged, grabbed her scrubs and started changing in the empty room. She was just in the process of pulling her top off, when she heard the door open. "Oh God, I did not expect to see that." When she turned around she saw Eliza openly gawking at her lace covered breast. "Oh hey, what are you doing in so early? And is that a rose?" she just grinned teasingly at the brunette before turning around again and grabbing her scrub top to pull it over her head. "If you don't want to see me in my panties, I suggest you turn around." Eliza seemed to snap out of her haze at that comment and her eyes darkened considerably, and before the blonde knew it the brunette stood in front her with her hands on Arizona's hips. "Have you thought about the possibility that I've wanted see you in your underwear since the first day we met." The blonde just swallowed thickly at that before making eye contact with those beautiful blue eyes. "But alas, that's not on the agenda today. So, I'm just going to give you these and leave you to your changing." The blonde narrowed her eyes at that and looked at the items that the brunette had brought her. "Really, you bought a rose for me? That's so sweet." Her heart melted, but when she looked up again Eliza was already gone. "Okay then…"

 **|AR &EM|**

April knocked before entering her friend's office. "Arizona? I could use some help with this case." When she looked in the office her eyes widened. "Ehm, Zona? Why does your office look like a war zone, like a literal war zone?" The Peds surgeon looked up through narrowed eyes. "Kepner, get Wilson to help you. Don't you see that I'm really busy here? Get out, go to Wilson." The redhead held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'm out of here. No need to look at me like you want to strangle me." April left the room and ran into Eliza. "Doctor Minnick, a word of advice. Don't go into her office, she will literally kill you." She chuckled when she left the brunette behind. "Better her than me."

When Arizona heard a timid knock on the door she sighed and rubbed her temples. "Come in." The brunette hesitantly came into the office. "I know, you're super busy so I'll make it quick. I thought that you could use some food before you start to waste away, so I brought some lunch and yeah, I guess I'll leave you to your work." The blonde shook her head at how adorable the woman was. "No stay, I could really use some company. I'm beginning to talk to myself, that's just how crazy I'm beginning to become." The other woman gave her a big grin that made her eyes twinkle. 'Jesus Christ, those eyes are so amazing.' She thought to herself. She sat down in the little sofa that had been spared from al her papers and notes and patted the space next to her to indicate that Eliza should sit down. "So, I got your favorite, and those drinks you've practically been addicted to."

The blonde let out a contented sound after Eliza left her office. 'She's amazing, she better ask me out soon. I don't think I can wait much longer for her to gather her courage.' But her good mood quickly dissipated when she turned around. She huffed but got back to work, she had to get this done today, otherwise Bailey would rip her a new one. 'Okay, no more distractions. I really got to get this done.' She sat back down and continued to work on her planning.

But the silence was disturbed once again just a couple of hours later, she was seriously starting to get pissed off. "Hey, Zona?" She heard the velvety smooth voice again. "Eliza, no. Go away, I'm trying to get my work done here. That won't happen if I get distracted by you, you need to stop distracting me. I really need to get this done, get out." She said without looking up at her, if the blonde did, she just knew that she wouldn't be able to drag herself back to work after looking into those eyes. And yes, maybe she was being unnecessarily harsh toward the brunette, but she would apologize when she got this done.

 **|AR &EM|**

Arizona smiled once she was finally finished with her work. That was, until Jackson stormed into her office with an angry look on his face. "Robbins, you and I are going to have a little chat." He closed and locked the door and leaned over her desk to get in her face. "Welcome Jackson, please, make yourself comfortable." She said sarcastically. "Don't give me that shit Zona. Did you know that she was going to ask you out today? She finally was ready to ask you out and you just sent her away. She had a bouquet of roses with her when you decided to chew her out. I've been helping her plan this for the past couple of days, I just really can't believe you. You need to find a way to fix and fast, she's leaving for the weekend." Her heart stopped at hearing this. Had she just ruined their relationship before it even began? "R-Roses?" She stuttered. He nodded. "Roses, Arizona." His voice had softened considerably now. "Where is she? I need to see her." He gave her instructions how to find the brunette and she ran, leaving a smiling Jackson behind. "Women." He muttered, before going off to find his wife.

Eliza, stop!" Arizona called when she saw the feminine figure of her crush walking to her car. She ran after the brunette and grabbed her arm when Eliza refused to turn around. "Do you know why I became a womanizer?" She questioned. "I was in love during my residency, we lived together. But then I found a little note on the fridge. It said that she didn't love me anymore and that she had moved all of her stuff out. She completely disappeared, but the good news? I got a wedding invitation last year to the wedding of 'Mr. and Mrs. Wallace'. He was her goddamn attending, and she left me for a guy that was over twenty years older than her." She turned around and looked at the blonde with tears in her eyes. "So, imagine my nervousness when I decide to really pursue a relationship fir the first time in four years. Not just a quick fuck, but actually someone I could fall in love with. And imagine the devastation I feel when I'm shut down before I could actually ask anything." She laughed humorlessly. "I had the whole day planned out, the perfect plan to woo you. First was the red rose from this morning, then lunch, a big bouquet of red roses, maybe even some chocolates if I could find them on short notice, and when you would leave I would be by your car with another rose to ask you out. But I guess you don't want to date me." The blonde's heart ached for her companion, the heartfelt confession tugging at her heartstrings. "I do want to go out with you." She quietly spoke. She gathered her courage before soaring forward to connect their lips. It was everything she hoped for, for her first kiss with Eliza. Slow, but passionate. When she pulled away she rested their foreheads together. "You can Pick me up tomorrow at eight." She whispered.

 **A/N. So, I really enjoyed writing that last part. Now you know more about Eliza's background. Hope you enjoyed, also I need some first date ideas. Okay, I think that covers about everything. Captain sailing away in her rainbow ship.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. A thank you to the Guest reviewer who gave a tip as to how I should separate the dialogue, I hope this helps, and I'm glad you like the story. Onto the chapter!**

It was early in the morning when Arizona woke up from her alarm, cursing herself for not turning it off last night. 'Well, I might as well get ready for the day, it's not like I can go back to sleep.' She thought. She stood up, stretched herself out and made her way to the bathroom.

When she walked back into her room, nothing but a towel wrapped around her body, her phone pinged with a new message. 'Hey AZ, a new gym opened a couple of blocks from mine and Steph's apartment. Wanna go check it out?' She quickly sent Jo a text to meet her there and started to change into her normal clothes, chucking some workout clothes into her gym bag.

The air was fresh with just fallen rain, making Arizona's walk to the car a pleasant one. When she got in her car, she threw her bag into the passenger seat. She drove to Jo's apartment to pick her up, and after a couple of minutes they were stood in front of the new gym. "They have an openings deal, first five time using their gym is free and without obligations." Jo said looking at the building.

"Okay, maybe we can take a membership if we like it here. Then you don't have to come to my house all time, it'll make my apartment a lot less messy." The blonde joked, the truth was that she was glad that Jo was over as much as she was. It could get lonely in an empty apartment.

 **|AR &EM|**

It was almost 8 'o clock and Arizona was freaking out, her friends on a skype call. "Meredith, April. What do I do? What do I wear? She's almost here to pick me up and I'm still in my underwear!" she had no idea what to wear and her friends weren't helping, they were just laughing their asses off. She felt herself getting pissed off, but before she could shout at them, the buzzer went off. She ran towards the console and let Eliza in the building. "Guys, I have like three minutes before she's knocking on my door. I need your help, now."

Meredith grinned at her before speaking. "You're lucky that you hair and make-up are done. But this is what you're going to do. You'll wear your dark grey skinny jeans, the ones that make your ass pop. But I don't think Eliza would mind seeing you in your underwear again." She began laughing again, but Arizona went into her closet to grab the skinny jeans in question.

April saw that Meredith was in no condition to give advice, so she took over for the general surgeon. "You still have that denim button up, right?" Arizona quickly nodded and went for her closet again, listening to April as she also grabbed her low top white all-stars. She heard a knock on her door when she was still buttoning up her shirt. She quickly closed her laptop so that she wouldn't have to hear her friends laughing at her any longer and made her way to the door with her shoes in her hands.

"Hi, you look amazing. Let me just put my shoes on real quick." She pecked Eliza on her cheek and sat down on her couch to pull her shoes up and tie them. She hadn't been lying, Eliza looked gorgeous, as always. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a gray off the shoulder sweater, the lack of bra strap suggesting that she was wearing either a strapless bra, or none at all. Arizona hoped she was lucky enough at the end of the night to find out which it was.

"Oh wow," the brunette began. "You look like a goddess." The blonde raised her eyebrow at that. "That goddess part slipped out, didn't it?" Arizona just grinned as she stood up and walked toward her date.

"I really don't mind that you want to worship me, Eliza. In fact, the feeling's mutual. But let's go, I'm really excited for our date."

 **|AR &EM|**

"Really Minnick, you're taking me laser tagging? Not what I head in mind when it comes to a first date." The blonde looked around the parking lot, there weren't many cars there, but enough to suggest that it would be crowded in the little laser tag place. When she turned around, she saw the brunette look at her with an excited look on her face. "Eliza no, don't look at me like that, I won't be able to say no to that face."

Her date just grinned wider. "That's the whole point, beautiful. I promise this will be an awesome first date, and if you don't think that the date was amazing after the laser tagging, I'll let you put your hands under my top, that way you'll have nothing to complain about." Arizona just looked at her through narrowed eyes before nodding.

They were on the same team, thank God for that. And Eliza was actually really good at laser tagging, something that Arizona was surprised with. "So, my beautiful blonde, are you having a good time? Do you still want to reach under my top at the end of the evening?"

The blond just grinned teasingly at her. "Oh baby, I'll always want to reach under your top. Don't you worry about that." At that moment, a figure that was on the opposing team stepped out of a corner and grinned at them before pointing his gun at Arizona. "NO!" Eliza called before jumping in front of the shot. The blonde quickly used her gun to fire at the figure, but he was long gone by now.

Arizona grinned lovingly at Eliza before offering a hand for the brunette to pull herself up. "My hero." She drawled. "You just won some serious brownie points with that." The blonde said sarcastically. "But you also just earned yourself a kiss." She said before connecting their lips for a quick kiss.

Eliza tried to chase the blonde's lips when she pulled away, but was stopped by a hand to her chest. "Come on Zona, I don't care about the laser tagging anymore." She whined at her date.

"Later." Was the only thing Arizona said before going back to the game.

 **|AR &EM|**

They were stood in front of Arizona's apartment complex. "So, can I come up for some coffee?" Eliza said with a hopeful look on her face, her hands were playing with the hem of Arizona's shirt and she had a small smile on her face.

"No, you can't come up for coffee Eliza." The brunette had a disappointed look on her face after the blonde said this. "But you can come up for some sexy time." Arizona said with a teasing grin on her face and she grabbed Eliza by the collar of her sweater to pull her in for a searing kiss.

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have any suggestion as to how I can improve the story? Leave it in a review, those things really make my day. Anyway, captain sailing away in her rainbow ship.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Three months later:_

Their relationship progressed quickly after their first date, they found that it was easy to be together, easy to talk to each other. But after their second month together, Arizona held one particular thing from her amazing girlfriend. She loved her, with everything she was. So, while she was working her ass off for the conjoined twin case, the one that she had hurt Eliza with, her lover was none the wiser of the burning emotion in the blonde's chest.

It was three in the morning when Eliza sitting on her bed with her glasses on, reading and waiting for Arizona to come to her apartment, that she got the call. "Eliza? Hi it's Joe from the bar. Yeah, she is drunk off her ass and she's in no condition to drive. Something about the conjoined twins case being a success?"

The brunette just took off her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes. "I'm on my way Joe, but cut her off. It'll be difficult enough as it is to get her home." She hung up and made her way to her closet, quietly grumbling all the way. "She's lucky that I love her, even if she doesn't know it yet." She tied her hair in a messy bun and pulled one of Arizona's sweatshirts over her head, after that she put her glasses on again and left the apartment so that she could retrieve her drunk girlfriend from Joe's.

The blonde in question wasn't really aware of her surroundings anymore, all she knew was that Joe wouldn't give her alcohol anymore. "Come on Joe, we have to celebrate." She slurred the sentence out and looked at Joe through narrowed eyes, trying to be intimidating.

"No Arizona, someone's coming to pick you up. Just sit tight, she'll be here in a few." Arizona had no idea who he was talking about, wasn't everybody she knew in the bar? Or wait, didn't Eliza go home early? She didn't know anymore, she just got a dreamy grin on her face while she thought about her beautiful girlfriend. Her amazing smile, those stormy blue eyes. Man, she really loved the brunette. But then she felt a person putting their hands on her. "No, wait. I have a girlfriend, leave me alone." She protested with slurred speech. She didn't want anyone other than Eliza, didn't this person understand that? Everybody knew that they were together, they hadn't been subtle about it.

"Zona, it's me. Please don't be difficult, I really want to go home, okay?" She recognized the voice, but couldn't quite place it. Nevertheless, she felt a wave of calm coming from the familiar voice. So, she just nodded and let herself be guided to a car in the parking lot.

"Hey lady, do you know my girlfriend? Her name's Eliza, and she's amazing, and beautiful, and funny, and smart, and amazing, and… did I already mention that she's amazing? 'Cuz she is you know, amazing." She had a dreamy smile on her lips while she praised her girlfriend, she loved her so much.

"I'm sure she is Arizona, but let's just get you home and in bed okay?" Eliza just chuckled at her drunk girlfriend, she was adorable when she was inebriated.

She eventually got Arizona into her apartment, but it hadn't been easy with the blonde struggling every part of the way. So, to say she was relieved when she finally got Arizona into the bedroom, would've been an understatement. She started to get Arizona out of her clothes so that she could be comfortable in bed, but of course the blonde just had to fight her on that too. "No! Haven't you been listening to a word I said, I have a girlfriend," She whined. "one that I happen to love very, very much."

The brunette seemed to freeze at that particular statement. Arizona loved her, she really loved her. She became overwhelmed with the feelings blooming in her chest. She knew that her girlfriend wouldn't remember anything that had happened this evening, but she just had to get this off her chest. She gently cradled Arizona's cheeks in her hands, looking deeply into those beautiful baby blues. Arizona's eyes widened in drunken recognition. "Arizona, I love you too. I love you more than anything in this world." She felt a lot lighter after her confession and after she was a bit calmer, she helped her girlfriend into an oversized sleep shirt and put her to bed. She crawled in next to the blonde and shuffled closer to her girlfriend to cuddle with her, giving her a kiss on her hair before starting to drift off.

 **|AR &EM|**

When Eliza woke up the next morning and reached for Arizona, she came up empty. The sheets were cold, suggesting the blonde had been up and about for a while already. She panicked, Arizona wouldn't have run if she remembered last night, right? She got out of the bed quickly, rushing to go look for the blonde. She found her in the kitchen, sipping a mug of, what presumably was, coffee. "Good morning, sweetie." She said cautiously.

The blonde looked up with a deer in headlights look. "Ehm, hi?" She asked, rather than said. Eliza could feel the nervousness palpable in the air.

"You remember last night, don't you?" She sighed when the blonde nodded slowly. "Well, did you mean it Arizona? Because I sure as hell did."

Her gorgeous blonde stood up and slowly approached her. "Yes Eliza, I really meant it. I love you, a lot." The brunette released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I love you too." And with that Arizona grabbed her around the waist and kissed her like her life depended on it.

 **|AR &EM|**

Arizona fell with her back on the bed. "My god, that was amazing." She closed her eyes when she felt Eliza lean over her and nibble on her neck. "Oh, don't stop. Please never stop." She felt a grin against her neck before the ministrations continued. "I love you, Zona." The blonde couldn't hear it enough.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"How about I just show you?" Was all she heard before Eliza attacked her lips again.

 **A/N. Don't know why, but overly comfortable Eliza in AZ's clothing just does something to my shipper feels. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Captain sailing away in her rainbow ship.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. If you know from what show Malaika and Walter are, you're a cool person. And thank you to the person who so kindly told me that I uploaded the wrong chapter. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

The two lovebirds were sitting together in the attending lounge, quietly talking to each other, giggling every so often. "You know guys, if I'd have known they would be this lovey dovey with each other, I would've kept out of it." Jackson said frowning at the scene playing out in front of them.

His wife just looked at him before giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Don't be so jealous Jackson, green isn't a good color on you." Alex snorted at that and took the last sip of coffee from his paper cup.

"Listen to your lady, I'm sure you're just like them with Mer and Anna." He threw his garbage away before putting his arm around April's shoulders and giving her a loving kiss on her temple. "I love you." He quietly muttered in her ear. April just snuggled further into him.

"Oh gross, what is it with you people and PDA? I'm getting out of here." Jackson grabbed his lab coat and his phone from the table. "I'll see you tonight, love you." He gave his wife a quick kiss and made his way out of the lounge.

 **|AR &EM|**

Meredith was stood by the nurses' station looking through some files on the tablet. "Excuse me, are you doctor Grey?" She heard a voice with an accent, British maybe? She turned around and was met with a woman from Indian descent.

"Yes, I'm doctor Grey. Who exactly are you?" She asked the beautiful woman, she looked like she could compete in Miss Universe.

"Hello, my name is doctor Chanarayapatra. But since I know that can be difficult, you can call me Malaika." The other woman held her hand out and Meredith shook it. "You're probably wondering why I'm here. But I run a private practice in California, and one of my patient was brought in here last night. They said you were his acting physician and that I should look for you."

The general surgeon racked her mind as to who the other woman could mean. "You mean Daniel Orosco?" When the raven-haired woman nodded, Meredith began to walk to the room of the patient in question. "I'll leave you to it then, let somebody page me if you need me."

 **|AR &EM|**

The whole group sat together in the cafeteria that afternoon. "So, I was approached this morning by a private practitioner. And before you ask me her name, it was too difficult for me to pronounce, so I'm not even going to try say it." Meredith took the lead in the conversation.

"Doctor Malaika Chanarayapatra-Wallace." Everybody looked at Eliza, who had said the name trough gritted teeth. Arizona immediately knew what this was about and began to try and calm her girlfriend down.

"Wait, you know her?" Meredith asked Eliza with raised eyebrows, was it possible that they had been in a relationship?

"Yes doctor Grey, Eliza and I know each other. Quite well, actually." If looks could kill, the Indian doctor would be buried five times over already from the look Eliza was giving her. But before the brunette could tear into her ex-girlfriend, she was already gone. Arizona began to walk after the visiting doctor.

"Hey, you, wait up a second." The blonde was going to give her what she deserved for breaking Eliza's heart, even if it was years ago. The other woman stopped walking and turned around. "She's amazing, you know. Eliza, she's amazing. I don't understand how you could leave such a great person for some grandp-" She was interrupted by Malaika's angry eyes.

"Obviously, she hasn't told you everything. Eliza was different back then, not as nice as she seems to be now. In the beginning of our relationship she was so thoughtful, so incredibly sweet. But when she got comfortable, I was lucky if she was home one night a week. I felt so neglected, so alone. And then Walter got transferred to our hospital, always the perfect gentleman. He showed me how a person should be if they liked somebody. I stayed with Eliza another month, but it just seemed like she didn't care about me anymore. So, I found my own apartment, left her a letter on the fridge saying that the relationship just wasn't working out anymore, that we just didn't love each other anymore. And I left. It took me a few months to get over her, but after that I got together with Walter, and I don't regret a thing." The other woman just walked away from Arizona after that, leaving her to her thoughts.

Arizona was upset when she walked back to her friends. "You. Follow me. Now." She said to Eliza, before turning around and walking to the first empty on-call room. "Sit." She pointed at one of the beds, her girlfriend just obeyed. "I had a very interesting with your ex just now. Mind telling me the truth about how your relationship ended." The blonde didn't like being lied to, especially not by the people she loved.

"There's a reason I didn't tell you, Zona." She began. But the blonde just shook her head at her, not wanting to hear some excuse.

"I asked you how, Eliza, not why."

"Fine. The hospital where I had my residency had the best Ortho program in the country, but it also had just four places. So, it was very hard to get into. And I wanted it so badly, that I neglected Malaika for it, and I worked almost non-stop for three months." There it was, the truth, and Arizona didn't like it.

"I don't mind that you messed that relationship up. What I do mind, is that you lied to me about it. What else have you lied about? That you love me? Is that a lie as well?" The brunette quickly began to protest. "I don't even want to hear it Eliza, I think I'll stay at my own apartment for a while."

The brunette could do nothing, she just sat on the bed with tears in her eyes, cursing herself for being such a moron.

 **A/N. Shit hit fan, don't worry, I'm not good at writing sad stuff. They'll be back together soon enough. Leave your thoughts in the reviews, I like to read them. Captain sailing away in her rainbow ship.**


	9. Chapter 9

To say they had been miserable, would have been a huge understatement. Eliza's day consisted of working and lying motionlessly in her bed, drowning in her feelings. Arizona didn't even show up to work the first day, she couldn't stop crying long enough to make it out the door, let alone going to work and operating on a tiny human. But after that first day, she seemed fine to those around her, something that Eliza couldn't comprehend. Wasn't the blonde as crushed as she was?

Their friends had wisely chosen to stay out of it, not wanting them to think they had chosen a side in their fight. They were both being ridicules in their friends' opinion.

 **|AR &EM|**

It was four days since their fight, four days since they had talked to each other, and Eliza couldn't take it anymore. She was silently brooding in her office, when Arizona came in. she stood up and wanted to ask the blonde if she finally came to take her back, but the Arizona shushed her.

"I'm still really mad at you, and I don't want to talk to you. But I miss your cuddles, so shut up while I do my thing." The Peds surgeon molded herself against Eliza's body and tucked her head under a strong jaw. They stood like that for almost fifteen minutes before the blonde pulled back. "You're an idiot, by the way." She mumbled.

At that moment, Eliza's resolve hardened. She wouldn't be the one that cracked under the pressure first, no fucking way.

 **|AR &EM|**

It continued this way for another week, and Eliza wasn't so sure she wouldn't be the first to crack anymore. At exactly 10 'o clock, the blonde would walk into her office, they would cuddle for around fifteen minutes, and just as suddenly as she came, the blonde would leave again. There was no further contact, and when the brunette would search for eye contact with Arizona, the blonde would just look away. The whole hospital had heard of their falling out, thanks to the ever-efficient rumor mill, and the brunette had numerous women throwing themselves at her, having seen just how sweet she was with Arizona. She rejected every single one. There was only place for one person in her heart, and Arizona would occupy that place for the rest of her life.

When another day went by with no contact between the two, their friends had had enough. The two women were just ruining their lives by being such stubborn asses. So, Meredith, Jackson, April, Alex and Jo were gathered in an empty conference room. Jackson took lead in the conversation. "We have to come up with something guys, they are ruining everything right now. I haven't worked so hard for their relationship for it to fall apart right now. Jo, how are we standing with Arizona."

The resident looked at every person gathered in the room. "She's not doing as good as everyone think she does. When she sees the women throwing themselves at Eliza, she goes to the nearest empty room to cry. The only thing keeping her standing is the cuddle sessions with Minnick." Everybody's heads snapped up at that.

"Really Jo, you didn't think to mention cuddle sessions between them. We could use them to our advantage." Meredith snapped, if they had known this earlier, they would've had interfered much more quickly.

"Doesn't matter guys, I have a plan." Alex proudly announced. It was a genius plan, they all agreed. After some more planning, they were confident in the plan and they left the conference room with grins on their faces.

 **|AR &EM|**

It was nearing ten in the morning again, and Eliza sat in her office waiting for her favorite blonde to show up. She'd had a rough couple of days, and all she wanted was to talk to Arizona about it, but she just got ignored when she tried to talk to blonde during their cuddle sessions. Her door opened, revealing Arizona looking just as gorgeous as ever. She felt her lips tugging up in a smile, but she put her emotionless mask on in no time. She opened her arms for and Arizona quickly dove into them. They stood there for fifteen minutes, just like any other day, after that the blonde left. But when she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. A letter was shoved under it though. The blonde opened it and after reading it, she let out a frustrated growl and began to bang on the door. Eliza just grabbed the letter from the floor and began to read.

'Dear idiots, we've given you enough time to fix your relationship on your own. But, seeing you're both stubborn asses, you've done nothing to rectify the mistakes you've made. So, now it's our turn. We've locked you in the office and we won't let you out until you've made up, and trust us, we know when you are your normal overly-affectionate selves again. Good luck, try not to kill each other please, it'd be difficult to explain why one of you is dead.' The letter wasn't signed, but she knew exactly who wrote it.

After an hour or so, the blonde had given up trying to get out of the room. Instead, she just sat sulking in the corner while Eliza was working on some paperwork. "You know you're an idiot, right?" The blonde asked after a little while.

Eliza sat her pen down and looked at her girlfriend. "Yes. You know I love you, right?" the blonde nodded at that. "Then you also know I'm sorry for lying at you." Again, Arizona nodded.

"We really have to talk about this. I don't want to lose you, I love you too much for that to happen." The blonde stood up from the ground and sat on the little sofa, patting the seat next to her, inviting the brunette over.

"I'm really sorry, Zona. I was just so scared that you wouldn't want me anymore, once you knew what kind of person I was." She really was scared that Arizona would look at her with disgust once the blonde found out what she had done. She was a really big asshole when she was with Malaika.

"I don't care what kind of person you were. I care about what kind of person you are right now, and I don't want there to be lies between us. We have to be honest with each other, always." The brunette knew she had to do everything in her power to make it up with the other woman, she couldn't live without here. And so, she began to tell her everything, from start to finish. And when she was done, the blonde just grabbed her and kissed her until they were dizzy.

"I missed you, sweetie." Arizona said while they were spooning on the little sofa.

"I missed you too, Zona." The brunette said from behind the blonde.

They didn't hear it when the door was unlocked for them, they just laid there for another little while.

 **A/N. And that's another chapter done. Hope you liked it, leave a review telling me what you think. Anyway, captain sailing away in her rainbow ship.**


	10. Chapter 10

_One week later:  
_ They were stood in line, waiting to board the plane. Arizona was still finishing up some business. "No Bailey, you can't call us for the rest of the week. Because Bailey, we are taking a vacation and our phones will be turned off for the entire week once we board the plane." She was getting a little frustrated, Bailey had been bugging them every day for the past week, since they asked for a week worth of leave. They had gotten it, but the Chief wasn't happy with it. "Thank you, Bailey, we'll see you next week then." She hung up and immediately turned off her phone. "She won't be bothering us anymore." She proudly proclaimed to her girlfriend.

They had decided they needed some time off together, to strengthen their relationship. Especially after their falling out. They were finally in front of the line, showed their tickets, and were escorted to their places in business class. When they booked their little get away, they quickly agreed on their destination, California. They had rented a little house on a private beach, their neighbors were miles away from them. They were fairly sure they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone, and that was just how they wanted it.

 _Day one:_  
Eliza was the first one out of their rental car and quickly made her way inside with both of their suitcases. The blonde just took her time looking around, not feeling the urge to get inside as quickly as possible. When she finally did come inside the house, Eliza wasn't anywhere to be found. She figured the brunette would've made her way upstairs, to the bedroom. So, she went up there, only to find it empty too. But before she could call out to her girlfriend, she felt a body being molded into her back. She grinned when she felt a needy pair of lips press into her neck.

"I need you to change into your bathing suit, I want to watch the sunset with you on the beach." Was whispered into her ear, she shivered at the sultry tone her own personal goddess used. When she turned around, she was pleasantly shocked. Eliza had already managed to change into a red bikini top and dark gray board shorts, which hung low on her hips. The blonde began to feel a desire in her lower belly, her girlfriend looked so incredibly hot.

Eliza just threw a bikini her way and then continued out of the room. "I'll just distract you sweetie." She said with an amused chuckle.

Suffice to say, it was the most romantic first night they both had hoped for.

 _Day two and three:_  
Both Eliza and Arizona hadn't really had the need to get out of bed those two days, instead, they were tangled up in each other, naked. They had sex, and if they weren't having sex, they were having deep conversations. About their past, their losses, hopes for the future and their desire to grow old and gray together. It was very emotional those two days, and they grew a lot closer.

 _Day four:_  
They decided that they had to go into the nearby town that day, their supplies were running low, it happens when you're in continued post-orgasmic bliss for over two days. So, they went into the town, talked to some people, went to the grocery store to get some food, and they went back to their little cottage on the beach. They spent the rest of their day on the beach. They swam, laid together on the sand, made love in the sea. And when the sun went down, Arizona sat in between Eliza's legs, her back against her girlfriend's front, cuddling while watching the sun set.

 _Day five:_  
This was also a lazy day, they spent the day on the beach. Arizona made a romantic meal for the two of them that night, they were just able to enjoy each other's presence that night.

"Zona?" The blonde looked up. they were on the couch, her head in Eliza's lap while dexterous fingers were running through silky blonde hair. "Move in with me?" The words were so simple, spoken with such conviction. The blonde smiled at her girlfriend.

"Of course, sweetie. I'd love nothing more than to live with you." Suffice to say, they spent the rest of the night in bed.

 _Day six:_  
With heavy hearts, the couple realized that this was their last day in their perfect little bubble. So, they made the best of it. They went for a long stroll on the beach, only returning when the sunset was nearly upon them. They spent it on the beach again, cuddling into each other while the orange turned unto dark blue.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I also really love your tan lines." The blonde smacked her girlfriend in the gut for that particular statement. Eliza would've said that it was totally worth it.

They plugged their phones into the chargers that night, after that they loved one another one last time before they had to leave their safe haven.

 _Day seven:  
_ "Zona, have you seen my gray board shorts anywhere? I can't find them and they're my favorites." The brunette came into the living room with a frustrated look on their face. Her girlfriend just jumped off the couch and looked at her with a guilty look.

"Ehm… they're also my favorites?" when Eliza looked at her blonde she noticed that Arizona was wearing the board shorts she was so desperately looking for, and she looked damn fine in them, she just grumbled quietly to herself before going into the bedroom again to close her suitcase and put it in the hallway.

"You ready to go?"

Shit hit fan when they got back in Seattle, they turned their phones on again and were immediately bombarded with messages and voicemails. "I thought we told them not to bother with calling." Eliza just shrugged at that.

 **A/N. Loved writing this, and loved writing cheeky Eliza, hoped you enjoyed, leave your thoughts in a review. Captain, out.**


	11. Chapter 11

The reason that everybody blew up their phones, was apparently Callie. The Latina had returned to Seattle for a consult during Eliza's absence, and she had wreaked havoc when she found out her ex and the brunette were a couple. Their friends and the other attendings had formed a united front and told her off, but Callie was still causing problems in the hospital. Things weren't looking up; the trouble stirrer still was there for two days.

"Hey Liza, have you seen my bracelet anywhere? It was a gift from Tim, and I'll literally cry if I've lost it." Eliza walked into the living room with the bracelet in her hands, pointing to the bathroom to indicate Arizona that she had left it in there, after that she just went back to brushing her teeth. Arizona loved the domestic part of their relationship, it was like they'd been living together for years already, it gave her a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She supposed it were the butterflies fluttering around in her body.

It was thirty minutes later, when they arrived at the hospital walking hand in hand. They had been doing so since the first started dating and they weren't going to stop doing it just because Callie was here. If you'd ask their friends, they were being more touchy-feely and overly-affectionate. But the women had always been like that with each other, so the friends were used to their actions already. Callie however, wasn't.

 **|AR &EM|**

Arizona and Eliza had quietly changed into their scrubs in the attendings' lounge, not feeling the need to be overly chatty so early in the morning. They did share a quick kiss before going their separate ways, though.

Arizona went to the Peds floor, where she was brought up to speed by Jo, who had been instructed by the blonde to make reports on the most important surgeries that had happened in the past week. It was a good learning exercise. The resident also excitedly talked about how she had proposed to Stephanie, and how her girlfriend had said yes without even hearing the full question. Arizona was quickly made maid of honor, being one of Jo's best friends and the one who helped her get out of the closet.

 **|AR &EM|**

Arizona briskly walked to the cafeteria for something to eat between her surgeries, but she was drawn to a corridor on the right because of loud voices.

"Lay off fuck face, you need to keep your fat nose out of our business before I decide to punch it out." The angry hard voice of her girlfriend surprised her, the brunette was a calm by nature. But the surprise was quickly washed away when she heard the other voice respond. Callie. Of course.

"Oh please, you wouldn't dare. You're probably just playing Arizona either way, you're a slut, everyone knows it. And she's just stupid enough to think that you actually care about her, so when you break her heart, I'll be the one to take advantage of that and pull her back into bed with me." the Latina smiled cockily at Eliza, who exhaled angrily through her nostrils. That's when Callie made her biggest mistake, she tried to reach for Eliza's collar. The angry brunette reared her head back and slammed it into Callie's nose in an awesome head-butt. Arizona decided that she had seen enough and walked through the cafeteria doors.

Meanwhile, Eliza just watched as Callie moaned in pain. " I grew up with two brothers, bitch. And just for the record, I love Arizona with all of my heart. I'm going to marry her someday soon, and the only one dragging her fine butt into bed, will be me." Eliza walked away with a smug smirk in her face.

 **|AR &EM|**

"So… You beat up Callie for me, huh?" The blonde asked when they were home that evening, cuddled up on the couch. Her girlfriend nodded with a straight face. "I'll do anything to defend you and our relationship. But, just how much did you see?" the brunette was slightly worried that Arizona had heard her plans to ask the blond to marry her one day.

"I left after you gave her that head-butt." Eliza heaved a sigh of relief, something that Arizona let slide for now. They looked up when their, formerly Arizona's, doorbell rang. They had decided that the blonde's apartment had more room for them and that Eliza would sell her apartment.

"Are you expecting someone?" the blonde just shook her head at that, who would visit so late? Eliza made her way to the console and let the visitors in, eyeing her softball bat standing by the door just to be safe. The blonde joined her by the door, and when there was a knock on the door, Eliza opened it.

"Mom, Dad, hi! What are you doing here?" Arizona called out, quick to embrace her parents.

"Well dear, we heard from Meredith and Jackson that you were back from your holiday, and we wanted to meet your new girlfriend. We heard so much from your friend already." The blonde groaned quietly at her mother, while Eliza and her dad were caught up in a staring competition, something that Eliza won because Barbara called her husband's name. "Daniel, don't go all alpha male on her. I'd like to meet her before she runs away." The brunette just smiled charmingly at her girlfriend's mother. "Don't worry Mrs. Robbins, I wouldn't leave her, not even when the skies came falling down."

The older woman nodded approvingly at her response. "Good answer, keep that going and you have my approval in no time. My husband, on the other hand, is more difficult to win over." The man in question was watching her with calculating eyes, before sticking his hand out, Eliza quickly shook it.

"Colonel." She spoke respectively. To be honest, the brunette was terrified of this man. She just hid it very well from her girlfriend, not wanting the blonde to worry about meeting The Colonel.

"Strong handshake, respective voice, good stance. You army?" Eliza nodded.

"Yes sir, served as an army medic for three years after my residency. My father was a general, one of my brothers is a Marine, the other is also an army medic. He's currently stationed at Bauer Medical Centre, I felt like I needed to do my part too." The man then shocked everyone in the room.

"I approve."

Arizona and Eliza just gaped at each other, unsure of what just happened.

 **A/N. Excuse me if I made more mistakes than usual, I just came back from work and I'm pretty tired. Anyway, as always, I'd appreciate any feedback. Captain sailing away in her rainbow ship.**


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona looked up when her girlfriend excitedly came bounding into their bedroom, the blonde abandoned her papers in favor of her lover, opting to finish her paperwork later. It was a month since her parents visited them unannounced.

"What are you so hyper about? Have you found my secret stash of extra strong dark roast coffee?" Eliza stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes at Arizona before shaking her head and pointing at the package she carried with her when she had entered the room.

"Our Halloween costumes were just delivered, Zona. Get naked and try it on." The blonde quirked a perfectly sculpted at her ever-eloquent girlfriend.

"Why miss Minnick, aren't you going to buy me dinner first? You know, if you want to get to the loving, you've got to do the groveling." The blonde had a teasing smirk on her face but took her top off none the less, revealing a light blue lace-covered bra. It was one of Eliza's favorites on the blonde, Arizona wasn't surprised when Eliza attacked her lips and tried to remove the blonde's shorts.

After their vigorous love-making, Arizona had moved out of the bed and put her panties back on again. "Come on love, don't lay there like a boneless chicken. You wanted to show me our costumes, remember?"

The brunette just made an exhausted noise, her girlfriend had really worn her out the last couple of hours. Nonetheless, she climbed out of bed and hugged her lover from behind, putting her head over the blonde's shoulder. "Take a look then."

The blonde got everything out of the box and started to inspect the clothing. "Wait, Eliza this is so nerdy. Superman and Lois Lane, really?" the blonde turned around in Eliza's arms. "But I know you're secretly a comic geek, so I'll let it slide this time. But I pick next year's costume, okay?" The brunette nodded and picked up the superman costume.

"I'm gonna try this on babe. It's an exact replica, even the same kind of fabric." Eliza almost ran into their walk-in closet to get some panties and a bra. "My God, Zona, it fits like a glove. Try keeping your hands off me now!" And was she right, the tight fabric of the costume fit like a second skin, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. The blonde could only just stop herself from jumping into her girlfriend's arms and fucking her silly, like she had done only half an hour prior.

"Your turn Zona, get dressed!"

 **|AR &EM|**

The Halloween party at Meredith's was two days later. Almost half the hospital was crammed into the house, and more than a few were passed out drunk in the yard. It was like high school and college all over again, Arizona and Eliza both absolutely loved it. They walked into the house to see Meredith and Cristina dancing on the table, both had a bottle of tequila in the hand. Arizona had been happy to see Cristina again, the woman was just back from Zurich. She had worked there for a couple of years before deciding that Seattle was her home, and her friend were her family.

They were greeted by Jackson, who was being a responsible adult and wasn't drinking that evening. "Hello ladies. Nice costumes, Lois Lane and Superman. Why not Cat Grant and Supergirl?" Eliza just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Superman for the win dude. But who knows, maybe Zona will let me dress up as Supergirl next year?" She glanced at her girlfriend who had an impassive look on her face.

"We're going as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn next year. The Joker is just an asshole for driving Harley crazy and Ivy and Quinn belong together." Nobody but Eliza really knew how big a comic geek she was, it was something she had in common with her amazing girlfriend and they sometimes talked hours about theories they made up by reading between the lines of the comics. Arizona had believed for years that Harley and Ivy were together, and when DC Comics announced that they were, the blonde flipped her lid and told everybody 'I told you so!'.

"But let's get something to drink, sweetie." Arizona pulled Eliza toward the kitchen to officially begin the party.

It became pretty hazy, but they could clearly remember dancing together sensually and making out in the middle of the makeshift dance floor.

 **|AR &EM|**

When Arizona woke up, they were in Jackson and Meredith's back yard. Eliza was on top of Arizona, and her Superman cape covered them like a blanket. It was actually pretty nice without the usual rain. The blonde decided that she would gently wake her lover, and by gently she meant smacking her ass hard until she woke up. it was quite affective.

"What the hell, Zona?! Stop beating me up, you bug bully. Be gentle for once in your fricking life!" The brunette complained while rubbing her sore bottom, as payback she pinched her girlfriend's side repeatedly. "Don't start things you can't finish Zona. I'll get you back ten times worse. I thought you knew me by now." They pinched each other's side until eventually Arizona pleaded for mercy, they looked at each other breathlessly and softly connected their lips, kissing each other gently and loving.

They were interrupted when the sprinkler system turned off. They screamed and jumped up, looking at the front door, where Meredith stood in her robe. "Get off my lawn you hobos," She yelled. "Don't you have a bridge to live under?!" Meredith just laughed at the looks on their faces. "Come on in and have some coffee when you're done making out in my front yard."

The Eliza just dropped her head on Arizona's sternum and let out a quiet laugh.

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed, I'm not so sure on this chapter, I had to rush it a bit. Anyway, leave your thought in a review and I hope to see you next time. Captain sailing away in her rainbow ship.**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**A/N. Please read the Authors Note at the end of the chapter, it has to do with a new story. Enjoy!**

Arizona's dress was a beautiful white ending just below her knees, Eliza was wearing a pair of white linen pants, a soft white button up and loose white blazer. They were stood in the ocean, looking at each other with adoring, happy looks. They couldn't be happier, they were finally here, after nearly a year of planning and enduring Eliza's pestering brothers.

"Eliza and Arizona have written their personal vows and they will share them in front of you, their family and friends." They blocked the voice out, until Eliza felt herself getting nudged from behind. She looked over her shoulder and saw one of her brothers giving her a pointed glare.

"Oh right, vows." The guests chuckled at that, it was sweet watching Arizona and Eliza get lost in each other. "Zona, when we first met I was only half of the person I could be. I was broken by my past and falling in love certainly wasn't on my agenda. But, there you were." She felt herself tearing up, but did nothing to wipe the tears away, she just let them fall down her cheeks. "I looked in your beautiful blue eyes, and I knew I was gone. All of a sudden I was shy, awkward. And no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't ask you out. But our amazing friends stepped in and got us together, and I couldn't be more grateful for that. Because they made sure I ended up with the love of my life, they gave me my happily ever after. And when we got together, I was complete. Everything made sense all of a sudden. I love you, so incredibly much. This is the reason I promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I promise to be your companion, to help you through your hardships, to hold your hand when you're scared, to let you crush my hand when you give birth to our beautiful baby boy." Her hand fell to Arizona's stomach, which was swollen with child. The guests swooned at that.

"Arizona?" The ordained called.

"Eliza, there were times in my life where I felt alone, even when I was surrounded by my friends and family. There was always this nagging need for a loving companion, a buddy I could brave the world with. Then you waltzed into my life. All tall, dark and handsome. You swept me off my feet and finally I felt complete, I didn't feel like I was alone anymore. You stood up for me, for the love we shared, and when I was being a pain in the ass you didn't complain once You just held me if I needed to be held, and you gave me my space when I was on a war path. I can't thank you enough for that, the only thing I can do, is love you for the rest of existence. So, I promise you my ever-lasting love, devotion and companionship."

The ordained minister just smiled at them. "Now, it's time for the rings." Eliza's brother gave her the box with their wedding rings in it. She took Arizona's ring out of it and passed her soon-to-be wife the box. When they both had their rings, the box was passed back to Eliza's brother.

"Eliza, do you take Arizona as your lawfully wedded wife?" The brunette just smiled toothily at Arizona, her eyes sparkling with love. "I do."

"And do you, Arizona take Eliza as your lawfully wedded wife?" The blonde had tears rolling down her cheeks, but to Eliza, she had never looked as beautiful. "I do." They slid the rings on the others hand.

"Then with the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss." The brunette gently grabbed her wife by the waist and kissed her with all the love she had.

 **|AR &EM|**

Eliza had tears on her cheeks, it always happened when she watched their wedding video. She wiped them away, the little body on top of her chest chose that moment to let out an adorable little yawn, opening her eyes. Her name was Emma, she was a month old, and Eliza was absolutely in love with her. The brunette covered her daughter with both of her hands and kissed the top of her little head. "Hi gorgeous, have you woken up from your little nap on mommy's chest?" She cooed. She started to run her fingers over her daughter's back and smiled when the tiny blonde made a gurgling sound at the sensation. Eliza grabbed a fluffy comforter from the pile next to the couch and covered them both with it, and after a couple of minutes she started to feel herself drift away.

"Baby wake up, dinner's ready soon." The blonde gently kissed all over Eliza's face. After she came home with their four-year-old, she saw her wife cuddling with their new-born on the couch. It was amazing to see how much the brunette loved their kids.

The brunette woke up and let out a yawn. "I'm up, love? Do you need any help with dinner?" the blonde just shook her head.

"No, but Tim wants to play soccer with you, so I suggest you go out there before he shoots the ball through the window." They both grinned at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The End.

 **A/N. This was it guys, the story has come to an end. I hope you liked it, and for those who actually read the Authors Notes, I have a bit of a dilemma. You see, I have two stories I can write next and I'm terrible at multitasking so I can only write one at a time. So I leave it to you. Which do you like more:**

 _ **Can't keep my eyes of you:**_ **Maggie Pierce/OFC  
** ** _Summary_** **: Maggie Pierce, the child prodigy, has never** **experienced true, passionate, intense love. Owen's best friend, the army medic Alexis Russel, will be the one to change that. From the moment they meet, sparks fly and Maggie feels herself getting sucked into the storm called Alexis. But can she help Alexis conquer her past and her demons?**

 _ **If it pleases the lady:**_ **Arizona Robbins/Eliza Minnick  
** ** _Summary:_** **This is a fantasy story with an underlining theme of magic. Princess Arizona is the next in line for the throne, but before she can be crowned queen, she needs to get married. If she doesn't, her vile cousin will ascend as ruler over the realm. This is the reason that her father, king Daniel, organises a tournament. The winner shall have the princess' hand in marriage. All the nobility attends, but who is the mysterious warrior in the black armor? And where has her best friend and secret lover, Eliza gone? F/F, LGBT relationships are normal and not frowned upon.**

 **So... Tell me what you think, I really can't choose. Anyway, for the last time on this story. Captain sailing away in her rainbow ship.**


End file.
